


Forever.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just Married, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: They're happy the way everything in their life goes. They don't need rings or share an apartment to know they're deeply in love with each other.But that doesn't mean they'll miss the chance to do these things. In this case, Hoshiumi Kourai and Hirugami Sachirou said 'yes, I do'.And they're trying to live happily ever after.Maybe, just maybe, forever.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Different.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the only valid thing: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KDAD AND JUN, MY BABIES 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 I love y'all and hope you had a wonderful day full of love with the people you care the most! 
> 
> This is for you! So please do enjoy!

_We can't say no now._

_We can't go back in time._

**_Our life is just beginning._ **

'Come on, Kourai-kun,' said Hirugami at the same time that the smaller boy's body was free to drop on the couch. 'We still have many boxes to unpack' finished the taller one, leaving one of the heaviest boxes right in the center of that huge living room. Kourai snorted tiredly and ran his head long enough for one of his eyes to catch Sachirou's face.

_Now we live together._

'Can't we do all this tomorrow morning?' the white-haired boy complained, this time turning his face up, ignoring the other. 'I still have several days off before our practices start again, besides I feel that we haven't been together for too long.' His mouth closed as a sign that there was nothing else to do but obey.

_And, of course, Hirugami smiled._

'We just got back from our trip to Finland where we spent more than two weeks together, and still you tell me we haven't spent too much time together?' Hirugami argued, not expecting his partner to change his mind. He didn't even plan to make him change his mind. After all he was tired too. 'Do you have something in mind? Another thing we can do? '

'Sleep' Kourai replied almost automatically, the taller boy dropping his body at his side at the same time. Theeyes of both closed for just an instant, which quickly became minutes, and ended up with a powerful bark that echoed throughout the room, making the lovers wake up with their breath escaping from their mouths.

Akitomo (exactly like Kourai's brother, 'he is too annoying' was the excuse of the white-haired man for naming the dog like that) was a Shiba Inu who began living with the couple half a year after they made the decision to live under the same roof. A rainy night and a humble heart were necessary for Hirugami, after leaving his first class as a vet student, to pick up that puppy that reminded him of his childhood friend, a dog of the same color and same calm aura. Although at first Kourai seemed to run away from his intentions of a transparent soul puppy, at the end of the day he couldn't refuse, and until that day the dog sleeps with him and only with him.

_It was the perfect company for the nights when Hirugami had to work._

'I'm going to feed Aki, you go ahead and get comfortable in bed,' said the taller man, and kissed Kourai's hand gently before smiling at him one last time and leaving his place at his side. The white-haired one smiled and did the same, reaching their room in a couple of steps and getting under the sheets in a single movement.

And the process repeated again. His eyes closed for a second, which in a short time became minutes, and he woke up with a little kiss from his lover on his forehead. Hirugami smiled, and rested his head on the pillow, Kourai's eyes shining because of the moonlight sliding freely through their window.

'You know? I've been thinking...' Hirugami whispered followed by a long yawn in which Kourai smiled and slipped a funny ‘ _you think?_ ’, still looking straight into the eyes of his lover. 'Do you think your new last name would look good on your shirt?' Hirugami released, and Kourai's body tensed. The taller one felt his arms –which were curled up in his neck– harden as his eyes widened, the memory of what happened on their honeymoon slamming into both of their minds. And Kourai smiled. 'Hirugami Kourai... I can't help but smile every time I think about it...' Hirugami finished, resting his forehead on his husband's, drawing his little body a little closer to his. Never wanting to let him go.

'Now we are married,' Kourai whispered, and closed his eyes as Hirugami's accompanied breathing led him directly to the most pleasant of his dreams. 'I love you, Sachirou...' he said for the last time before falling completely asleep.

Hirugami smiled, and kissed Kourai's forehead again before bringing his lips to one of his ears, a smile drawing just before speaking.

'I love you too, Kourai-kun' he ended.

_Now we live together. Only now it's just different._

_Now he will be part of my life._

**_Forever._ **


	2. Superhero.

_Sometimes I like to think that this is what I was looking for._

Sometimes I like to think that the first thing that my eyes see every morning and the last thing every night are his’, but I also like to think that there are days when that doesn’t happen. Sometimes I like to think that not feeling his warm embracing my body during the night is something completely normal, that my existence doesn’t depend entirely of him being by my side physically, that I can be Hoshiumi Kourai for as long as I want to without losing Sachirou.

And since he said yes, I like to think that now that I’m Hirugami Kourai everything is a lot easier.

_I’m still winning!_

**_Even though I still have to figure out how to wake up before him…_ **

Surprisingly, that morning happened. Kourai’s eyes opened to the sun shining on his face, and took only a moment for the white haired man to fully wake up, feeling his now husband’s arms squeezing his waist as if he didn’t want to let him go. And then he saw it. Hirugami’s bright sleeping face. His chest going up and down because of his breath. His soft skin crushing against his’ as he slipped one of his fingers through Hirugami’s cheek. His playful smile drawing itself on his lips in the moment he opened his eyes, surprising Kourai.

‘Good morning, Kourai-kun,’ whispered Sachirou, his smile still drawing on his lips. His eyes closed for a bit, and his hands slipped more through Kourai’s waist, squeezing his body a little more. ‘Did you sleep well?’ continued, feeling Kourai’s skin bristle against the contact.

A small yawn came behind a smile, and the man put both hands under his chin, admiring his partner. ‘I can’t believe I woke up before you. At last I could beat you!’ he exclaimed, to which Sachirou rolled his eyes, not willing to let go of his smile for something he knew would happen one day. He was too relaxed to disturb his partner. ‘Your face looks too calm when you sleep’

And Sachirou blushed. Like, really hard. His face was completely red, and so Kourai’s followed up, the other one bursting into laugh as soon as his husband turned to his side to leave his body, flustered. After a deep breath and a little laugh, Sachirou sat up on his bed, feeling the cold floor make his feet shiver, putting on his clothes as fast as he could. He felt Kourai’s eyes looking directly at him, but ignored him, and left the room to the bathroom, leaving the white haired man waver alone with his own thoughts.

‘I’m going to make us breakfast!’ exclaimed after a few seconds of silence, and the bathroom door opened instantly, showing up Sachirou with his toothbrush on his mouth, his eyes firing up as Kourai smiled, putting on his clothes. ‘What? You want to say somethin’?’ asked him, smiling as he put on one of his husband’s hoodies, refusing to look out for his own clothes.

‘Mmm mmmm mmm mm!’ said Hirugami, the bedroom’s door closing at the same time. He looked down to the floor, praying for every God that probably could have been listening to keep their kitchen safe.

_But deep inside his heart, those were the kind of things that made him happy._

‘Shouldn’t you be using the bathro- What smells so bad?’ asked Sachirou when he appeared behind Kourai on the kitchen. His husband’s white hair spiked up and he turned his face towards him, waiting for him to tell he was joking. In the middle of the kitchen’s table, a big plate full of pancakes waiting for them to be eaten. Hirugami smiled, and sat down on one of the chairs, and Kourai did the same after he put the last pancake on top of the others. ‘This isn’t too Japanese of you, y’know?’

Kourai was already eating, and once he swallowed up his pancake, he looked directly at Sachirou’s eyes. ‘This is the only thing I know how to do! Don’t make fun of me!’ exclaimed, being extremely loud in the morning, as usual. Sachirou smiled, and started eating without another word, feeling Kourai’s gaze glued to his lips. Waiting.

‘They’re good,’ he whispered, not even thinking about telling his husband the truth behind his amazing pancakes. And even that was a difficult task. ‘But not as good as mine!’ he exclaimed right after, and swallowed his last piece of pancake with Kourai’s usual ‘I have lost again!’ face. It was a good weapon, but not as good to defeat Sachirou’s weakness towards his husband.

Kourai’s face fell to the table to finally accept defeat, and stood there as his husband kept eating all the pancakes. Sachirou smiled, and opened his mouth to talk, being interrupted by Kourai’s loud voice screaming between his mouth and the table.

‘ _I just wanted to take care of you!_ ’ he said, and Sachirou stopped eating, his fork coming back to the plate with a dull sound in the middle of the kitchen. ‘You always take care of me, so I just wanted to take care of you, at least for now’ added his voice, and then a little growling came next, making Sachirou smile, and this time opening his mouth to finally speak his mind.

‘You don’t need to do that’ and Kourai’s face raised up, finding Sachirou’s eyes waiting for him with a smile. ‘ ** _You’re the one who always save me, so… you don’t need to do that_** ’ he finally said, and a smile appeared on Kourai’s lips, making his husband’s spine shake because of a bad feeling. And then, of course, it happened.

‘ _Hell yeah! I’m your superhero!_ ’ he exclaimed, and sat up from his seat, Hirugami’s eyes firing up as Kourai kept telling, with his playful smile, to catch him up. Sachirou smiled too, and moved his chair a little to the back to sit up, and Kourai disappeared. The smile on his face widened, and started looking for him through every place in the house. He wasn’t in the bedroom, where he found the dog still sleeping on their bed. He wasn’t on the bathroom; he wasn’t on the backyard. He was nowhere to be found.

Until Kourai found Sachirou’s body looking for him in the middle of the living room.

‘Found ya!’ he exclaimed, and pushed Hirugami’s body to the floor, his hands strongly squeezing Sachirou’s wrists. ‘How did the tables turn?’ he asked to the air, Hirugami’s playful smile shining right in front of Kourai’s face. It took only less than the half of his strength to lose up his wrists from Kourai’s hands, and pushed his body to the floor. His hands where closing Kourai’s head between his arms, and the white haired man just looked at him, his winning smile still shining on his face, not willing to accept defeat.

As expected.

‘I don’t know, how did them?’ asked Sachirou, and Kourai closed his eyes a little, moving his head to one of his sides, finding all the boxes they still had to unpack. Sachirou did the same, and Kourai turned back his head at the same time, pushing Hirugami’s body to the floor once more, this time Kourai’s body sitting on Sachirou’s stomach.

‘Tell me I’m your superhero’ asked Kourai, and his husband’s felt the challenge running once again through his veins. But there was nothing else he could do. ‘C’mon, it’s not that hard’ he said then, and looked to Sachirou’s smile, which he copied as he fell into the depths of his husband’s eyes. ‘Also… tell me you love me’

‘ _You’re my superhero_ ,’ said Sachirou without hesitating, and sat on the floor without letting Kourai’s body from top of him, and hugged him from his waist, his breath colliding with Kourai’s ear as he approached his mouth to his head, and then he whispered. ‘ ** _And I love you_** ’

Kourai smiled, and turned his face to his husband, finding his lips in a short kiss Sachirou knew he couldn’t reject. The kiss lasted what their lungs could handle, and his eyes kept looking at each other for a moment after it ended. They were on their own world, and they were happy.

‘I know that too, you dumbass’ said Kourai, and Sachirou sighed, a defeated smile appearing on his face as he looked back to all of those boxes. Kourai smiled too, but he still had some words on his mouth. ‘Sachirou’ he called, and Hirugami turned back his face, always up to give his husband all the attention he ever gave to something. ‘ ** _I love you too_** ’

That same morning, I accomplished three of my long ‘do when we get married’ list. The first one, waking up before him. It was the most pleasant one. The second one, make him say I was his superhero, even though he always told me that, I loved when the said it.

_And the third one, I made Sachirou blush._

**_Twice._ **

_Yep, this is definitely what I was looking for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am crying no it's not because of this it's because of Kageyama's thing


	3. Hate.

_Is there something I hate from him?_

_I never thought about it, but he sure makes everything better. How is that supposed to make me feel?! He promised me he'd me feel every single emotion when we finally get married, but I can't feel hate._

_Or maybe..._

Kourai despised tickles.

And of course, as the other thousands of things Hoshiumi despised, Hirugami used them to his own advantage, this time trying to get a big smile out of his post training blue face before rushing to college again. 

Living together was hard.

Sachirou felt the tension his husband's aura was giving as soon as Kourai closed their home's main door, and then he appeared in front of him, making Sachirou leave the book he was reading on his lap, his eyes looking his husband's face from above his glasses. Hoshiumi pouted, and Hirugami placed a smile on his face.

'Wow, I never thought I'd be watching a blue Kourai-kun right in front of my eyes'

Kourai let a growl leave his throat, and then he took out his jacket as well as his bag, and left them besides Hirugami.

'Shut up'

Hoshiumi's words were as serious as his face. Hirugami kept smiling, and took off his glasses as Kourai let his body fall in the spot right besides his husband, putting his head on his book. Sachirou sighed, and placed a hand on Kourai's hair, caressing it, not willing to let himself show how much he wanted to know why his husband was such in a gloomy mood.

There was some things Hirugami can't say to Hoshiumi, like the way he sometimes leaves his socks besides the bed, the way he avoids cooking just so he doesn't have to clean right after it, or the fact that he had an exam in exactly ten minutes, wich he was studying for. Or maybe Kourai knew. And Hirugami, again, wasn't able to open his mouth.

'What happened?'

'I'm having troubles with my spiking again... _and there's something I need to tell you..._ '

Sachirou's face changed completely, and felt Kourai's presence disappear from its place, feeling alarmed about how he wasn't able to feel it even when his husband was placing his head on his lap. 

_Something was going on._

'How is that even possible? You're the amazing Kourai!'

There was some things Hirugami knew about Kourai to make him smile, but this was being a hard case to take care of. Especially when Kourai's eyes looked like if they just lost all the brightness on them.

' _If I have to be honest, I don't know if I'm like that anymore..._ '

Hirugami's eyes opened to Hoshiumi's, who quickly avoided Hirugami's gaze, knowing that the brown haired boy was about to lecture him because of what he just said. But the truth was something completely different. Sachirou sighed one more time, and took the book from his lap to put it on Kourai's jacket, and then he came back to his place, his hand still on Kourai's hair, but this time his eyes were lost in some point of the room.

For the first time in ever, Sachirou didn't know what to say.

And instead, he chose actions. His hands slided under Hoshiumi's shirt, his skin shaking a little as the cold touch of Sachirou's hand collided with his body, and in less than a second both of his hands were softly caressing his belly. And the laughter started. Kourai turned his body until Hirugami was on him, lifting his entire weight with one of his hands and tickling his skin with the other, Hoshiumi fighting with his arms to free himself.

'BWHAHAHAHAHA STOP! STOP THIS!'

In some point, the only thing echoing in their apartment was Kourai's laugh, until Hirugami let him go, realizing he was sitting on his lap, still pulling the back of his shirt with all his strength to bear with his tickling. His breathing was uneasy, and the smile on his lips seemed to not disappear that easy.

Mission accomplished.

And silence came back again. Kourai's eyes met Hirugami's, who smiled again at him, and put an end on the space between them. As always, Hoshiumi's lips were extremely soft, and the little smile that he drew on his lips as he kissed his husband made Sachirou's hear race with joy.

He obtained what he wanted.

'Y'know, you may not know this...'

Hirugami started speaking, the little smile on Hoshiumi's face still shining as his husband put his forehead on his, also smiling. There was him again, not letting him hate something about him. Kourai was quiet, looking at Hirugami's closed eyes, feeling his breathing on his lips. He felt the electric sensation running through his body once more, and then Sachirou opened his eyes.

' _But you'll always be the amazing Kourai for me, Kourai-kun_ '

**_And that's all Hoshiumi needed._ **

Sachirou saw his husband smiling until he waved goodbye before leaving the house, Kourai feeling loneliness fill his back as he layed on the couch. His legs were crossed, his body shook of cold as he reached for his jacket, wich he put on before turning on the heater. It was amazingly cold, and so the only thing left for him was to take a bath. They have three weeks married, and there was still some things laying around that one way or another they still haven't unpacked, wich made a sleepless Kourai dry his hair as fast as he could and reach for the first box his eyes found.

And the first thing he found as soon as he opened the box made him shiver with joy.

It was Hirugami's number 1 shirt.

He still remembers that day when the team collectively decided the best player to fit the captain tag on Kamomedai was Hirugami and, even if he refused at first, his mind changed as soon as Kourai pushed him to the the lonely gym and confessed. Unfortunately for the couple, Kourai still doesn't know why Hirugami changed his mind right after he confessed, but there was nothing he could do about it anyways.

_That third year was one of the best of their lifes._

Kourai smiled, and took the shirt, finding the jacket as well as the school flag and some other stuff from Kamomedai they almost forgot. And then, at the end of the box, there was the picture. Kourai opened his eyes in surprise, and then smiled, taking the picture with him alongside with the shirt and the jacket. He placed the frame with the picture of Hirugami lifting an excited Kourai after he spiked the last ball that made them won Nationals.

_The day he found out what he was really feeling about Hirugami._

He smiled again, and felt the cold rushing through his back, reminding him that he could get sick. He siged, and put Hirugami's jacket on, filling his lungs with air, Sachirou's scent still waving around his jacket. He let his body fall on his bed, again feeling Hirugami's scent on his nose, and closed his eyes.

And woke up a few hours later, Hirugami's scent on his nose as their lips were touching again. Kourai smiled, and put his hands on Sachirou's cheeks to pull him closer, his husband obeying, as usual, to what the love of his life was asking for.

'Y'know, you're rocking this jacket'

Kourai smiled, and pulled him again to feel the lips he never gets used to. Hirugami smiled too, and put himself below the sheets with his husband, falling asleep as Kourai kissed his forehead, and hugged him closer to fall asleep with him as well. Hirugami pressed his face against Kourai's chest, who felt the tickles again.

'You smell like lemons'

'What?'

'You smell like lemons. Lots of them'

Kourai lauged, and pushed his husband to ask him to his eyes, only to find himself being kissed one more time by him. He hugged him by his neck, and then he felt the static running from his stomach to all his body as Sachirou placed his hand on his waist, knowing perfectly well what was coming next.

'Well... You smell like chocolate'

Hirugami stopped when his eyes met Kourai's, who smiled with a little blush on his face. He closed his eyes, and leaned his lips to Sachirou's ear, who felt his heart racing as soon as Kourai speaked.

'And I want some chocolate right now'

_Of course, and as always, Hirugami Sachirou pleased his husband with what he was asking for._

**_Especially when he couldn't control himself when he was wearing his high school jacket._ **

I hate him! I hate him because he wouldn't let me hate him! That's it! I found it!

**_Hirugami Sachirou, I hate you!_ **

_I hate you so much because all I can do is love you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is HiruHoshi but please consider HoshiHina friendship that's it that's the note

**Author's Note:**

> And here I'm talking about this baby. This will be a plotless fanfic where I just post Domestic HiruHoshi AU. They just live their happy married life together and I just narrate that happy married life as they make me happy :D hope you like it!


End file.
